Evil chooses the strangest servants.
by Wiccawiz
Summary: PG13 cause of some swearing and a violence scene which happens in ch2. Basically, it's a fic in which a strange new evil has influenced TK. It starts Dakari. Please read and review.


Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. It's late, I'm tired, and I can't be bothered to beg.

A/N: This starts Dakari (even though I HATE it.) It kinda switches POV every now and then. Please review it. ^_^ Flames accepted. Just don't flame me so much that I spontaneously combust.

A/N: Here's a helping hand. ***Name's POV*** is when it's from the POV of a digidestined or digimon, ****** is back to 3rd person POV.

Now, on with da fic!!  
Part one.

TK stood at the door to the computer room. He was listening in to the conversation between Davis and Kari. The others were there, listening. "What about TS?" Davis said sharply. "I've seen the way you look at him."

"I told you, we're just friends. He doesn't mean as much to me as you do Davis." TK didn't want to hear anymore. He stepped in.

"Is everyone ready to…" He stopped and watched Davis pull Kari into a kiss. When Kari pushed Davis away and turned to look at TK, he wasn't there, she ran out the door and saw him walking down the hall.

"TK!" Kari cried but he just looked at her, eyes burning with hate and his face showing his hurt, threw down his lucky hat then, without saying a word gave her the cold shoulder and ran down to the basketball courts. "TK. Where are you going?" Kari asked him, walking over and picking up his hat.

"God! I'm so mad." Picking up a ball he threw it into the net, not thinking about what he was doing. "Kari goes with Davis." He muttered, shooting another ball into the basket. "TK goes with who?" He muttered angrily as another ball sailed into the hoop. Kari had chosen Davis over him he fumed sending another ball into the hoop. "I knew she didn't mean what she said that time on the beach. I knew it!" He said angrily, kicking his bag. Kari stood on the edge of the basketball court watching TK, concern playing over her face. "Kari didn't mean it. I knew she didn't mean what she said at the beach. I knew it." He wiped his cheek, it was wet with tears he'd gotten himself into a stress over nothing. "Well, Kari means nothing to me either." He shouted, throwing another ball into the hoop, picking up his bag and walking off the court. "KARI?? YOU MEAN NOTHING TO ME!" He shouted and ran.

***Kari's POV***

I fell to my knees, TK didn't care for me? He had just said I meant nothing to him, I knew he didn't mean all that stuff he had said. I knew it. It kinda makes me glad that I'm not dating him. As much as I'd like to. Gatomon walked up behind me. 

"We saw that you were out here and Davis wanted to check on you, but I beat him to it. Are you okay?" She asked me. Gatomon so kind and gentle, but when it came down to battling, she was one tough kitty. I wanted to tell her how I felt and what was wrong, but instead I found myself telling her something else. A lie. I had never lied to Gatomon before, I don't know why I lied then.

"I'm fine Gatomon, really." Gatomon looked at me sceptically. "I'm alright. Really." 

"Okay. If you say so Kari. Are you coming? Davis and the others are waiting for you to go to the digiworld." I stood up and followed Gatomon inside.

"But TK's not there." I whispered. 

"What?"

"Nothing." I walked into the computer room and smiled at Davis.

"Kari! We've been waiting for you! Hurry up!" He said. I smiled and nodded slightly as I walked over to the computer. Taking my place next to Davis, I nodded at Yoeli.

"Alright, now that we're all here, Digi-port open!" Yoeli shouted. 

***TK's POV***

I can't believe she's dating Davis, of all people, Davis! My trail of thought was interrupted by something landing on my head. "TK!" Patamon said.

"Hi Patamon." I replied, in a monotonous tone. 

"What's wrong?" Patamon asked me, and I shrugged.

"Nothing."

"Oh. Are you sure?"

"I'm fine, honest." Patamon flew down off my head and landed in my arms. He looked up at me and studied my face. I smiled, trying to hide the fact that my soul screamed out loud how much pain I was in. It hurt me so much to lie to the people I loved. "Where's everyone else?"

"The digiworld."

"Oh." I should have guessed.

"Do you wanna go?" Yes! I knew I wanted to, but I said something different, something shocking.

"No." That one word, that small one syllable negative word.

***Patamon's POV***

"No." That one word filled with hate was so rare from TK. I was scared, what had happened, what was troubling him so much that caused him to be sharp with me, I don't understand.

"Why not TK?" I asked, knowing I was prodding

"Patamon, mind your own business. Go and find yourself a girlfriend or something, just leave me alone and let me think!!" He blew at me! I couldn't believe it! TK shouted at me, something isn't right, what's happening to him that makes him mad? I knew he had to be alone, so I flew back to the computer room to wait for the others, ignoring TK's cries to wait for me. God was it hard.

******

Patamon looked at TK before flying off back to the school. "Patamon, wait." TK shouted after him, but he kept on flying and just ignored him. "I'm such an idiot!" TK walked back to his house and was greeted in the usual fashion.

"Hey TK! How was your day?"

"Fine mom, I'm tired though, d'you think I could just go to bed and leave dinner tonight?" He asked.

"Sure honey. Is there something on your mind?" 

"No." He said sharply, glaring at his mother. "Why does everyone ask me that?" He walked into his room and slammed his door.

***Nancy's POV***

TK walked through the front door and I could immediately tell there was something bothering him.

"Hey TK! How was your day?" I asked, trying to keep it happy, since he didn't look overly.

"Fine mom, I'm tired though, d'you think I could just go to bed and leave dinner tonight?" He asked, I was worried. It wasn't like him.

"Sure honey. Is there something on your mind?" I asked him, softly, He just glared at me.

"No." I was taken back, it was harsh, very unlike TK. "Why does everyone ask me that?" He asked and then walked into his room and slammed the door. I walked to the door and out my ear to it.

"Why does everyone have to check on me? I'm not a baby. Why does everyone feel the need to ask me how I am every single bloody minute of every single bloody day?" He was muttering. 

"Honey?" I called through it seemed to work, or at least get his attention as the muttering stopped. "Honey, they care about you. That's why people ask how you are, because they care." Then he began muttering again.

***TK's POV***

"Honey?" I heard mom calling me. I stopped muttering to myself and looked at the door. "Honey, they care about you. That's why people ask how you are, because they care." I scowled at the door and began reasoning to myself. I didn't care if mom heard me or not.

"Kari doesn't care, Matt doesn't care, I'm guessing Patamon doesn't care anymore either, especially after I had a go at him earlier. I'm such an idiot." _It took you this long to figure that out? _A small voice in his brain said nastily. _Honestly TK, I thought you had better taste than to go for Kari._ 'No, that's not right, Kari is a nice person. She is, and I do care for her.' _But she loves Davis, and you hate Davis. Ooh, doesn't that make you mad? Doesn't that make you wanna destroy them?_ 'No. No it doesn't.' But the voice in my head persisted. _You do hate them though. Can you feel it rising in you?_ The scary thing was that it was right, I could feel the anger rising in me, as much as I tried to quell it, it seemed to swallow my attempts and rise further. _You will snap Takeru Takashi, it is only a matter of time._ I had to speak to someone who knew how to help. My mind immediately jumped to Kari, but I shook my head, trying in vain to get the image of her out my head. Then I got it. I would phone either Matt or Ken.

******

ringring

Matt sighed and got off the chair as the phone would refuse to stop ringing. "Hello?"

"Matt!" 

"TK?"

"Help me."

***Matt's POV***

The phone was ringing, I really couldn't care less. But it didn't stop. Sighing, I stood up and walked over to the phone. "Hello?"

"Matt!" 

"TK?" I said, sounding slightly surprised. TK hadn't phoned, more to the point, he hadn't spoken to me since I said I didn't want to speak to him 'coz dad was complaining about stuff and I was in a bad mood. And well, we, we er sort of argued and I said I didn't want to speak to him. He sort of was kinda angry.

"Help me." He said, sounding so panicked, I couldn't help but worry.

"Sure thing squirt, what's the problem?" 

"Well it's like this." TK said to me and explained everything. He told me about Kari and Patamon and the voice in his head. 

"Oh alright then." I said, I know it sounded dumb, but I didn't quite know how to react.

"And all this time I thought Kari really cared for me!" TK sounded hysterical. I had to see him.

"Come round right away. I'll see you soon." I put the phone down.

***TK's POV***

"I'll be there." I said to the dialling tone. "Mom?"

"Yeah honey?" Nancy replied, sticking her head out from the kitchen.

"I'm going over to see Matt and his band at the studio. I'll be home soon. Love you!" I shut the door leaving mom standing bewildered in the kitchen. I was walking towards Matt's when I heard a quiet sobbing coming from the park.

"Hello?" I walked through some bushes and I saw a figure huddled in the shadows, crying. "Are you alright?" 

"Yeah. I'll be fine. Just move it along." She sobbed. 

"Not until I know you'll be okay. D'you want me to walk you home? By the way, I'm TK, you are,"

"It's me stupid! It's Kari!" I stumbled back. Looking around for Davis I saw she was alone.

"What are you doing here? Why are you crying?" She stood up and walked over to me. Flinging herself onto me in a hug, she broke down completely. "Come on Kari. Let's get you to Matt's." I hugged her back and held her hand tightly as we walked to Matt's apartment.

"Hey TK" Matt blanked at the sight of Kari. "K K K Kari? What are you doing here?"

"I 'picked' her up on the way. She's really shaken about something." I explained.

"Okay. Come and sit down Kari." Matt put a comforting arm around her shoulder and took her to the couch. 

"Now, tell me what happened." I sat down next to her and spoke softly but firmly as Matt phoned Tai.

***Matt's POV***

I could see them talking on the couch. I brought my attention to the phone when Tai picked it up. 

"Hello?"  
"Tai, thank goodness you're in. Look, I need you to come over to my apartment quickly, Kari's here and is really shaken up about something."  
"What?" Tai asked, his voice trembling with worry.

"That's what TK's trying to find out. Hurry up and get over here."

"Sure thing." Tai hung up the phone. So did I, the next thing I knew, TK stood up and shouted.

"HE DID WHAT?!?!"

A/N: Well? What d'you think?? Lots of reviews so I'll post part 2! 

Person: Can you give us a taste of what's coming up?

Me: Sure. 

"You did that to Kari, and now you pay." TK said angrily. His hatred fuelling the voice inside of him. _Go TK, use your anger, kill, kill them all, bwahahaa._ 'I'm no murderer.' _What did he do to her? Doesn't that make you mad?_ TK couldn't see reason, the voice in his head messed with him, it made him angry, it was like he was watching it, watching it as a spectator, trapped in his own body with no control over his actions. And this wasn't the first time either.

Me: There you go. What do you think of that? Good? Then let me know! Please, review and tell me what you think! PLEASE!!!

Peace.

~*Wiccawiz*~


End file.
